


Private Show

by dontartichoke



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the distance prolonged the honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke
Summary: After the All Japan Invintational Rin and Sousuke head back to Sano where Rin makes an important discovery. Heavily inspired by the Sousuke playing bass official art.





	Private Show

Rin had decided to get the train home with Sousuke after the Invitational to spend the last stretch of his days in Sano with his Mom and Sister before heading back to Australia. Sousuke’s house was closer to the station, so they headed there first.

They went up to Sousuke’s room where Sousuke began to unpack and Rin relaxed on Sousuke’s bed, or at least that’s what Sousuke thought he was doing before he heard the strum from the bass guitar he stored under his bed. Sousuke tried his best not to visibly tense up and then turn to look back with a neutral expression.

He saw Rin standing there looking down at the bass in amusement before strumming it again. If Sousuke wasn’t annoyed about the snooping he’d find the display quite the sight for sore eyes. Rin chuckled to himself taking one last look at it before looking up at Sousuke.

“You never told me you played bass,” Rin said with an enamored look on his face.

“I don’t. Well not really,” Sousuke explained walking towards Rin in attempt to grab it back while Rin kept maneuvering away to always be just out of arm's reach.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m not any good,” Sousuke answered putting his arm out for another reach only for Rin to dodge it expertly again. “It’s just something-,” Sousuke starts to say with another failed attempt. “I figured I try out after school ended,” Sousuke continued, making the score Rin: 3 and Sousuke: 0.

“I doubt that’s true,” Rin said referring to Sousuke not being any good. Then Rin lightly gasped as an idea suddenly popped in his head. “You should play me something,” Rin said which was the absolute last thing Sousuke wanted to hear.

“Rin,” Sousuke said warningly.

“Just for a second,” Rin wagered.

“No.”

“Try,” Rin said and if anyone could get a master’s in coy looks, Sousuke would be sure Rin would have the doctorite. “Please,” Rin added with a smile. Rin’s smile was truly Sousuke’s one true kryptonite and right now he didn’t like it.

Sousuke groaned in defeat before letting out an annoyed, “fine, you asked for it.”

Rin’s smile turned smug looking all too pleased with himself. He undid himself from the strap and much to Sousuke’s pleasure finally handed over the bass.

“Don’t mention a word of this to anyone,” Sousuke said super seriously.

“Deal,” Rin said bringing up a fist and Sousuke bumped it as their form of a handshake.

“I don’t really know any songs yet,” He said as he began fiddling with the tuning of it. 

“That’s fine.” 

Sousuke tried his best to ignore the feeling of Rin’s eyes on him but it was rather difficult considering he was less than three feet in front of him, but he still kept trying because since when was Sousuke ever a quitter. He thought back to something in he remembered from that beginner’s book he bought and then he remembered this one song he quite liked playing because the rhythm reminded him of the water. 

It had been a month or so since he played it and he never got around to learning it all, so to put it lightly he was winging it. He put his hands in position and started strumming the chords he must have practiced fifty times, and then as if riding a bike pieces of it started coming back to him. He continued playing until his mind suddenly went blank as to what was meant to come next. 

“Yeah that’s about all I know,” Sousuke explained not making eye contact. 

“That wasn’t bad,” Rin said. 

“Don’t patronize me.” 

Rin made an offended almost squawk like noise. “I’m not -! Why would I be nice to you? Especially if this is the thanks I get,” Rin taunted. Sousuke finally looked up because _this_ was a situation he could handle.

Rin had that aggravated pout on his face which Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at, which then rewarded him with a kick to the shin.

“I meant it, you asshole,” Rin grumbled. Sousuke’s laughing died down in surprise not knowing how to handle that information.

“Thanks I guess,” Sousuke mumbled before looking off into the corner.

Then it was apparently Rin’s turn to laugh, putting Sousuke on edge enough to look back over to see what was going on only to be left clueless.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Rin answered and Sousuke hadn’t felt any less uneasy. “It’s just you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed,” Rin added bring back that smug grin.

It was Sousuke’s turn to blanch in surprise this time. “I’m not _cute_ ,” Sousuke grumbled which only seemed to amuse Rin even more.

“But you are. See! That pout you have right now, super cute,” Rin said.

“Rin,” Sousuke said which absolutely did not sound like a whine. Sousuke wasn’t built to handle these kinds of situations. Sousuke in scattered thoughts wondered how Rin suddenly got the upper hand again.

“That might have even been cuter than the pout,” Rin continued to tease and Sousuke’s mind continued to scramble as how to get him to stop. “Absolutely adorable _Sou-chan_.”

Sousuke let out an involuntary noise. He had hoped Rin had forgotten all about that, it’s been over a year. The Sou-chan seemed to bring Sousuke to the breaking point to where he had to find a way to stop Rin immediately.

Rin had a delighted look on his face of which Sousuke was sure was conjuring up more ways to torment him with cute compliments, when a sudden idea clicked into Sousuke’s head.

“Cute huh? I’ll show you something cute,”

“Oh, will you now Sou-cha-,”Rin began to tease before he was cut off with Sousuke hands at the sides of his head pulling him in for a kiss. Rin after the initial surprise quickly welcomed it, because despite being back for a week he still rejoices in being able to kiss Sousuke again. Sousuke then pulled away making it end way too soon for Rin’s taste. 

“How was that for cute?” Sousuke asked still rather close. It took a moment for Rin to process because he could process because he could feel his heartbeat through his ears.

Rin swallowed. “Oh, that was the cutes-,” Rin started and couldn’t have been happier to have been cut off by Sousuke’s lips again. Rin was the one to pull away this time, “Sou-chan,” Rin said only to be kissed again return. “Sou-chan,”

“Can you please drop the Sou-chan,” Sousuke said finally responding with words. 

“Why should I if it gets you to kiss me like that?” 

“Call me Sousuke and I’ll give you kiss that blows those ones out of the water,” Sousuke said leaning in close. Rin needed a moment to process because in this moment that was the most convincing argument he’s heard for anything ever.

“Sousuke,” Rin said. Sousuke’s right hand went to Rin’s shoulder and the left moved to Rin’s chin. Sousuke guided Rin into an open mouth kiss where Sousuke put in his tongue just right to make Rin moan.

They’ve made out once or twice since Rin got back, okay it was way more than that, but regardless it was amazing to Rin how easily they just fit back together. If the move Sousuke’s tongue just did was any measure they clearly hadn’t missed a beat in their time apart. Rin moved in closer only thrown off by feeling the bass between them.

“In the way,” Rin said breathlessly and patted the bass for effect.

Sousuke couldn’t agree more and hastily removed it but before he could find a place to set it down Rin’s pressed up against him and his lips are on his neck. Rin nipped at his neck with those teeth of his before soothing it over with his tongue and this would be the second time today he’s let out an embarrassing noise because of him. Sousuke then struggled to remember what he was doing before that,then he remembered the bass still in his hand. So he used what’s left of his thinking capabilities that wasn’t hazed by Rin’s mouth to find someplace to carefully set it down.

Sousuke walked backwards toward the desk seeing as that was closest and Rin’s mouth didn’t let up one bit on his neck the whole way there. Sousuke did as best as he could to try to place it against there and he was pretty sure it was going to fall over, but right now he had something way more appealing on his mind.He pulled Rin away by tugging on his hair and judging by the noise Rin made and the look on his he was glad to know Rin was still into that.

“C’mere you,” Sousuke said before eagarily reuniting their mouths. He moved his other arm so it was around Rin’s waist and pulled him as close as possible. He then guided him over the where his bed was. The back of Rin’s knees hit the bed and then Sousuke guided Rin to fall against making sure Rin’s head didn’t hit the back of the wall, something they’ve both experienced their fair share of back at Samezuka. Sousuke put one knee on the bad and boxed in Rin’s head with his arms and hovered Rin for a moment. He looked down at Rin whose hair was all over the place and face was properly flushed making a wave of yearning hit Sousuke. Rin then quirked an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” He answered deciding not to give Rin anymore fuel to use for his endless teasing. Sousuke probably would have blathered on beautiful Rin was and how much he missed him, all of which sounded super embarrassing.

Rin must have decided to let it pass because Rin put his hands on Sousuke’s shoulder and pulled him down so they were kissing again. While they maneuvered for a more comfortable position on Sousuke’s bed, Sousuke noticed Rin caressing his right shoulder and wondered if Rin was aware he was doing it. Sousuke moved one hand down to the hem of Rin’s shirt.

“Wow you two, it hasn’t even been an hour since you’ve been back,” Kazuma had said leaning against the doorway. Seemingly appearing as if he sensed the need to cool things down between the two. Rin and Sousuke both looked over at him in shock because the both of them seemingly missed the sound of the door opening. “Hey Rin,” He said with a small wave.

“Hey."

“Congrats on making the team by the way,”

“Oh thanks,” Rin said carrying on as if this was a normal conversation and Sousuke couldn’t hide himself under a rock so he decided hiding his face in the crook of Rin’s neck was the second best thing.

“You deserve it. I know Sousuke’s super happy about it too. In fact, he doesn’t seem quite done _congratulating_ you quite yet,” Kazuma teased. Sousuke finally looked at him and with his death glare that was pretty effective against the general population, but it seemed to only amuse his older cousin.

“Go away,” Sousuke said which only made Kazuma laugh. Sousuke pondered why he was surrounded by people who took glee in his torment.

“But I made you guys lunch.”

“I am pretty hungry,” Rin said. Sousuke put his head back down in the crook of Rin’s neck in defeat.

“Alright well I’ll give you guys five minutes or else I’ll come back up here and I better not see any funny business going on. Ok Sousuke?” Kazuma asked getting in one last tease before promptly leaving.

Rin moved his left hand to Sousuke’s hair gently messaging probably unaware to how soothing that felt. Sousuke finally relaxed enough moved himself away from the warmth of Rin’s neck and looked up to see Rin with a soft expression on his. Rin then lifted himself up to give a kiss on Sousuke’s forehead. A wave of warmth filled Sousuke’s chest.

“Love you,” Sousuke said. They’ve said it before but they weren’t the type to throw it around all the time so it still had an effect when hearing it.

“I love you too,” Rin said back.

Sousuke was just a mere man how could he not kiss Rin after that.

“Sousuke,” Rin said in surprise.”Your cousin’s really going to come back up here you know,” Rin managed to say in between kisses.

“Let him,” Sousuke said and Rin was also just a mere man who found that incredibly hot.

 

“Just reminding you,” Rin said before leaning in all the way so they can continue making out on Sousuke’s bed until they’re inevitably interrupted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in so long I did write things but whatever I wrote I ended up not liking about half way but I suddenly got this burst of inspiration. So I hoped you guys like this.


End file.
